Wyrmwood Dragon
The Wyrmwood Dragon is a rare quad hybrid of the Earth, Fire, Plant, and Cold elements. It's main element is Earth. Appearance The wyrmwood dragon is a magnificent sight to behold. As the 5th Anniversary Dragon, it is unmistakably impressive, as the entire 150ft long body is tucked or knotted into a circular, bobbly dragon. It's head is crowned with two elongated frills that give the impression of a mane, and it's lower jaw is armed with two sharp tusks. There are curved, poisonous spikes protruding randomly on the dragon's tangled tail, and for some neat camouflaging, it has some leaves growing out on it's wyrm-like body. Abilities Weapons Wyrmwood dragons will never harm another living thing, but will break that philosophy if severely threatened/wounded. They can raise an entire forest from the ground and trap the enemy inside, leaving it to rot away, or they can constrict the attacker and squeeze it so tightly it's bones will shatter into puny little pieces. Of course, they rarely ever use violence as an escape route and usually resorts to mind tricks or peace offerings. Defenses Wyrmwood dragons prefer to defend themselves and other beings using magical, non-violent means, like raising a sturdy wall of earth around themselves using Terramancy. They can also eject curved, poisonous spikes from their body which will latch themselves onto the attacker, in which death is inescapable. Other Abilities Wyrmwood dragons are the most intelligent of all dragon species--far more intelligent than the wisest and best educated of wizards. Ortreat and Iron Blossom Dragons have similar intelligence. Breath Weapon They can release a musky, earthy breath which can revive other creatures from certain deaths. Weaknesses The wyrmwood dragon's only weaknesses are its tendency toward non-violence and its love of wisdom, knowledge and thought, which may consume it so deeply that it sometimes forgets to eat, rest, and care for itself. Habitat Regions The wyrmwood dragon is found in the wild only in the deepest and oldest region of the Great Forest, called the Wyrmwood, which gives the dragon its name. Preferred Home TBA Sheltering/Nesting TBA Diet Wyrmwood dragons will eat plants, rocks, and dirt. They are thoughtful about what they eat and never eat anything endangered. They can go for very long times without food, usually when they are thinking about something. Some people claim that during these times, they feed on wisdom drawn straight from the earth. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Wyrmwood dragons are considered the wisest and most intelligent of all dragons, and spend most of their time thinking. They are grave, humorless creatures, and lovers of knowledge and wisdom. They like to perform tricks though. Social Order Wyrmwood dragons are solitary, but they like occasional company. They will entertain any species, but rarely form lasting bonds, for they are guaranteed to outlive anyone around them. Relationship to Wizards Wyrmwood dragons are wiser and more intelligent than any wizard, so they are sometimes consulted for advice or knowledge. The wyrmwood dragon may consider its answer for an entire year, in which it will be so absorbed in thought it will neither eat nor sleep, but it's advice is very reputable. Wyrmwood dragons prefer to be left alone and do not like civilization, but they always appreciate books. The term "bookwyrm" comes from these dragons. Some individuals exist that remember the Burcadian civilization and even the Ancients. The wizard archives of knowledge on these civilizations is currently being updated to correspond with the information provided by the dragons. When in a park Breeding Wyrmwood dragons are simple to breed in theory; it requires two dragon with at least the Earth, Fire, Plant, and Cold elements, but this is not the case. Habitats Wyrmwood dragons can live in a large variety of habitats: Earth, Fire, Plant, Cold, Spooky, and Omnitats. How to care for Wyrmwood dragons not really need much caring and would rather help you care for the other dragons in your park. Favorite Treat Wyrmwood dragons don't prefer any kind of treats but they do not like Talontaters for some reason. Life Cycle Nothing is known of the wyrmwood dragon's life cycle; how they select a mate, how they are born, or how they grow up. Life Span Wyrmwood dragon are believed to have the longest life span of any dragon that ages in normal time--up to 10,000 years. History Discovery TBA Origin of Name Wyrmwood dragons are named thus because they dwell in Wyrmwood, the deepest and oldest region of the Great Forest, where some of the trees are thousands of years old. Magic Wyrmwood dragons are incredibly powerful practitioners of Chloromancy (and its branches, Arboromancy and Herbomancy), Pyromancy, Terramancy, and Cryomancy. They are one of few species that regularly use magic without being bonded to a wizard. Notable Dragons * Wyrmsel (Neverwand Mînjörske) Category:Dragons Category:Plant Category:Fire Category:Earth Category:Cold Category:Wyrms Category:Inhabitants of the Great Forest Category:Quad Hybrids Category:Limited Category:Inhabitants of the Wyrmwood Category:Petrivores Category:Dragons named after their habitat